If my memories come back
by Evil-Lulu
Summary: Un équipage détruit, laissant une orpheline adoptée par un militaire sur une île qui ne veut pas d'elle. Peut-on cesser d'être pirate? Quand les souvenirs deviennent un danger et leur absence une perte d'un peu de sois-même. T pour les combats déjà publiés et ceux à venir.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Chapitre 1: Meeting at sea /span/spanbr /br /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Dans cette nuit étoilée, il se souvint parfaitement de ce jour où il avait changer son point de vue, ses habitudes. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Des bruits métalliques et des cris de rage voila tout ce qu'il entendait. Son équipage avait pour mission d'anéantir un bateau pirate. Il obéissait malgré sa /span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"désapprobations./span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;" Ces pirates passaient /span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"derrières/span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;", ramassant ce qu'ils trouvaient. Des pilleurs de tombes ou des /span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"opportunistes/span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;" tout au plus mais ce n'était pas des criminels.L'homme d'une trentaine d'année aux /span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"cheveux/span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;" blond et aux yeux bleus pâles, se battait à présent contre la capitaine du bateau, une redoutable épéiste dont les mouvement ressemblaient à une danse endiablée. Sacrieur en soit louée, il parvint à neutraliser son adversaire,qui, il devait l'avoué, était plutôt pas mal. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Ne tuez pas la fille. Tuez nous tous, mais pas elle. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sa voie était é qu'elle soit une disciple de Iop, elle n'était pas idiote, le combat était fini et elle avait commandant regarda autour de lui, une frêle silhouette se démenait contre ses hommes. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans tout au plus, ses boucles chatins clairs fendaient l'air comme son sabre. Elle s'accrocha grâce à un étrange /span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"lasso/span/spanspan style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;" à une poutre en hauteur à laquelle une poulie était fixée. La petite était donc une disciple de sacrieuse. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Intéressant. Embarquez la gamine! On l'interrogera! Hurla t-il à ses homme qui se démenaient tant bien que mal pour neutraliser la petite furie. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"L'équipage pirate fut massacré et ils reprirent la route pour regagner Otomaï. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Tandis que ses hommes fétaient dignement leurs victoire, si tenté que tuer en soit une, le capitaine descendit dans la calle rendre visite à l'enfant qui y était attaché. Malgré ses liens la rendant vulnérable, la sacrieuse gardait la tête haute, défiant de regard azur son géôlier. Ce dernier se mit à sa taille. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Je suis le commandant Gettro Raider... /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Réctification vous êtes un assassin. coupa t-elle de sa voie encore enfantine mais où l'on pouvait percevoir de l'amertume. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Gettro se racla la gorge. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Écoutes, je n'étais pas forcément pour, mais les ordres sont les ordres et puis tes compagnons ont été dénoncés et présentés comme des pilleurs de tombes... /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Je m'en contre fiche de vos excuse à la noix. Vous avez du sang sur les mains! /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elle avait marqué un point, il n'avait jamais était fière de tuer de petits criminels, à vrais dire il préférait la prison. La jeune fille le regarda. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-D'un autre côté je trouves que croupir en prison est bien plus cruel...Ils n'auraient pas apprécié... /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le commandant regarda droit dans les yeux sa captive. Son regard était froid mais moins haineux. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Quelque chose lui intimait de faire confiance à cet homme. Après tout il l'avait sauver en demandant à ses hommes de la faire prisonnière car ces crétins l'auraient tué. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Nous avions des ennemis, les shadows, ces enflures ont tué une partie de l'équipage et ils s'évertuent à nous faire porter le chapeau... /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le nom de ses pirates ne lui était pas inconnus, cette bande de criminels était activement recherchés pour de nombreux crimes. L'homme réfléchit un instant. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-On va faire un marché d'accord? Je te prends comme disciple comme ça tu évite les soucis juridiques et tu m'aidera à coincer les shadows. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La jeune fille observa l'homme. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Mais vous êtes un disciple de féca! /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-En effet, finement observé! Mais je ne le suis qu'à moitié. En fait je suis aussi un sacrieur. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Pour appuyer son propos Gettro remonta sa manche, dévoilant ses marques sacrieurs et par la même occasion sa fine jeune fille sembla peser le pour et le contre. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Mon premier disciple sera ravis de ne plus être le seul à partir en mission... Au fait on s'est installé près de la mer. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier,  
'Times New Roman', serif;"La sacrieuse releva la tête, des étoile dans les yeux, elle pourrais rester proche de la mer. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-C'est d'accord, au fait je m'appelle Sue enfin en vrai c'est Suzanne mais je préfère Sue. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"L'homme sursauta et sorti de ses pensées un vacarme assourdissant. Il sortit de la maison en toute hâte. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Raté Sue vise mieux que ça! Lança un féca. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le jeune homme avait les cheveux très courts et noir et des yeux verts pétillants de malice. C'était un plaisir de faire tourner en bourrique la Sacrieuse. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Loki! Tu vas me le payer! /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La sacrieuse bondit sur lui, un sourire sadique au visage. Gettro sourit attendrit. Ses disciples avaient bien grandis, à présent âgés de dix sept ans, ils étaient complice et assidus lors des entrainement. Le maître chercha la cause du bruit, un arbre s'était effondré, entraînant d'autre arbres dans son passage. Son regard revint vers les jeunes gens. Le jeune homme faisait avaler à Sue le sable. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Il retourna dans sa demeure. Sur la cheminée était exposée plusieurs portraits et de petits rencontre de ces deux énergumènes était mémorable. /span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"chapitre 2 : Souvenirs d'une rencontre et missions. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le ciel prenait une teinte orangée et les nuages en lambeaux déchiraient le ciel. Gettro ouvrit la porte. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Loki! Je suis de retour! hurla t-il. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sue restait en retrait, observant la mer qui reflétait le ciel, naviguer lui manquait déjà et elle avait quelques difficultés à marcher sur la terre ferme. Sa démarche habituée à la houle semblait ridicule sur terre mais traduisait une certaine agilité.Un féca aux yeux verts arriva et salua son maître avant de regarder derrière celui-ci. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Voila Sue!A partir d'aujourd'hui c'est aussi ma disciple. Dit le maître. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Loki s'approcha de la sacrieuse. Le féca lui fit un grand sourire, l'accueillant chaleureusement .Après de rapides présentations, ils s'installèrent autour de la table en bois massif qui trônait dans la pièce centrale de la maison. La conversation dériva lentement vers le passée des adolescents. Loki avait été confié à Gettro car ses parents voyager et n'avait guère de temps pour lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci voyait son maître comme un second père. Sue quand à elle avait été recueillie par les pirates. Son villages avait été attaqué par les shadows et elle s'était caché dans une malle. Depuis, la jeune femme n'avait connu que la mer et les océans qui n'avaient plus aucun secrets pour repas fini, ils allèrent se coucher et quand le soleil revint le lendemain l'entrainement commença. Bien vite Loki s'était senti en rivalité avec sa camarade qui était brutale, hautaine et orgueilleuse quand il s'agissait de se battre. /span/spanbr /br /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le maître reposa le tableau mélancolique. Ces deux là avaient beaucoup changé. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Pendant ce temps le combat continuait sur le sable. Sue toussa à cause du sable qu'elle avait malencontreusement avalé. Elle se redressa furibonde et envoya son pied dans le torse du jeune homme qui s'écroula. Elle s'approcha de lui plus menaçante que jamais, prête à lui faire payer mais le féca se tordait de douleur, assis à terre. Elle se pencha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Ça va?demanda t-elle. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Loki redressa la tête et rougit. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La tenue de disciple de la jeune femme était un peu juste au niveau du bustier. Elle dévisageait, se demandant si elle n'avait pas frappé trop fort. Le féca la poussa et se redressa. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Je suis juste surprit que quelqu'un comme toi ai réussit à m'avoir avec un coup aussi minable. Il la toisa et s'en alla trop heureux d'avoir eut le dernier mot pour une fois. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La jeune fille resta immobile un instant stupéfaite avant de serrer les poings. Ce mec lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elle entra dans la maison sans aucune discrétion, Gettro et Loki discutaient des prochaines missions et de la marine. La sacrieuse soupira, elle n'apprécier pas le chef de la marine et elle était persuadé qu'il attendait qu'elle dévoile accidentellement le lieu où l'équipage dont elle faisait parti cachait son butin. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elle entra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Sur son épaule était gravée une tête de mort entourée de roses noires. C'était le symbole de l'équipage, les skulls. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle s'installa à table en foudroyant du regard Loki. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Les enfants j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous! Enfin non deux mais la deuxième est un peu particulière. Bon après demain vous partez pour une mission dans les montagnes. Des bworks s'y sont installés et sèment la zizanie. Ils doivent être une douzaine... /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Les deux disciples se regardèrent. Ça promettait d'être amusant /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Quand à la seconde vous devrez juste éviter de me faire honte à la soirée du commandant Nanagi. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le commandant Nanagi, un homme orgueilleux et peu rusé. Gettro était son rival depuis le bac à sable et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cet idiot le défiait toujours. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait invité d'ailleurs. Sue était peu apprécié au village à cause de ses liens avec la piraterie et de sa susceptibilité qui avait accrut le travail des enniripsas. Quand à Loki son fan club était plus que risible. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-La tenue que vous porterez est dans votre chambre. Sue, demain Laura viendra t'aider à te préparer. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le ton employé ne laissait guère de place aux protestation. Le maître avait parlé et sa sentence était irrévocable. Laura, une amie du maître, la torturait avec plaisir. Elle soupira résignée tandis que le féca lui adressait un regard compatissant. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sans chercher à faire d'effort elle se leva et sortit de la maison claquant la porte avec une délicatesse digne de ceux qu'elle devrait affronter. Les astres se reflétaient sur la houle dans des éclats argentés qui apaisèrent la colère de la jeune fille. Certes elle était excessive dans ses émotions mais il fallait mieux être ainsi que de ne rien ressentir non?Elle observa la mer envieuse. Elle se souvint de cette infinie liberté, des craintes quotidiennes qui étaient à présent si chères à son cœur. Elle sourit, des larmes se formant, rougissant ses prunelles empreinte de nostalgie. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sans vraiment le vouloir elle se déchaussa. Les vagues caressaient ses pieds. Sue se mit à courir et plongea. Ses yeux lui piquait, l'air manquait alors elle fut contrainte de remonter à la surface. Elle était reposée et calmée. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elle rejoignait la plage en se remémorant sa vie de pirate, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau salée. Elle se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas décidé. Naviguer lui manquait hommes discutaient sans trop s'inquiéter de l'attitude de la sacrieuse lorsque la porte heurta le mur. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Je vais m'engager dans la marine. Dit-elle la tête haute sous les regards ahuris des deux hommes. /span/spanbr /br /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Chapitre 3 : Fête et départ /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Les deux hommes la regardèrent stupéfaits. D'une part car elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et d'autre part ce qu'elle venait de dire aller à l'encontre de la plupart de ses propos. Loki s'avança pour poser sa main sur le front de son amie exaspérée. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre...On devrais appeler Laura non? /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Demanda t-il soucieux de l'état de santé de la sacrieuse. Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciel avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-C'est juste que la mer me manque et que je veux naviguer... A moins que vous ne préféreriez que je dérobe un bateau et reforme les skulls. Sachant que je connais les failles de la marine. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le ton employé était neutre ne semblant cacher aucune mauvaise intention. C'était juste pour répliquer, se . Gettro abaissa la tête, une de ses énormes mains d'épéiste parcourant son menton synonyme d'intense réflexion. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"- On en rediscutera après la mission. Tu sais que j'exclues les décision hâtives. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sue acquiesça sachant que débattre serait vain. Elle se retira donc afin de se préparer pour une nuit réparatrice. Loki fit de même, laissant le maître en pleine réflexion. Il voulait les protéger et l'engagement de Sue dans la marine ne le réjouissait guère. Non pas que la jeune femme soit incompétente, bien au contraire mais il craignait les intentions du vaniteux chef de la marine. Les origines de Sue était connues de tous sur cette île ainsi que ce qu'elle pouvait garder en tête. La jeune femme connaissait les mers et océans pratiquement comme sa poche. Mais plus intéressant encore, la sacrieuse était la dernière personne à connaître le lieu où les Skulls cachaient leur butin. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Lorsque Sue se réveilla, Loki et Gettro s'entraînaient déjà. La jeune femme soupira en voyant la table envahie par les assiette sales. Elle tressa ses cheveux, retenant les mèches rebelles avec son bandanas avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Elle n'eut guère le temps de terminer que la porte heurta le mur. Laura fonçait sur elle en volant. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Allez repose moi cette assiette on a du pain sur la planche! /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sue se retrouva face à la vieille coiffeuse qui était intallée dans un coin de sa chambre. L'enniripsa démêlait les boucles de la sacrieuse qui pour se changer les idées aiguisait son sabre. Le métal rutilant reflétait son visage. Ce n'était plus vraiment elle. La sacrieuse se leva, reversant Laura et s'enfuit en courant mais l'enniripsa ne l'entend ait pas de cette façon et l'immobilisa. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Quand les deux hommes entrèrent accompagnés d'une forte odeur de transpiration, Sue était assise le regard tourné vers la mer. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Wahou tu as fait du bon boulot Lola. Lança le maître en regardant sa disciple. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elle portait robe noire trapèze simple, accompagné de talons. La sacrieuse se leva brusquement et claqua la porte de sa chambre. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"On l'épiait sans gêne, était-elle un monstre de foire, c'était insupportable. Tenir bon, rester fière. Elle garda la tête haute, le dos droit et un regard froid. Loki se tenait à côté d'elle. Ses groupies avaient trop peur de son amie pour s'en approcher et d'un autre côté il fallait s'assurer que la furie qui avait était plus ou moins forcée de lui tenir le bras ne se déchaîne pas. Un jeune homme blond les stoppa ignorant le féca. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Suzanne quelle bonne surprise! Tu veux danser? Demanda t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La sacrieuse resta froide toisant le jeune homme. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Et puis quoi encore! Tu me provoque encore une fois?Loki sentant le coup de poing arriver traîna Sue par le bras. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Tu nous excuses hein! Mais cette demoiselle m'a promis toutes ses danses! /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La jeune femme ne répliqua pas et dansa, le regard noir, analysant la salle. Ce genre de réunion était l'occasion rêver pour une attaque surprise. Personne de bien armé, des maisons vides, des parures de bijoux sortis. L'occasion rêvée pour faire une escale sur l'île... Sue secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses idées. Ce qu'elle avait appris restait gravé dans son esprit et remontaient à la surface. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Gettro observait ses deux disciples, heureusement que Loki était là pour veiller sur Suzanne. Il regarda l'horloge. Le massacre avait assez duré. Il fit un signe aux jeunes gens, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient partir. Sue eut un sourire radieux et se détacha de son ami pour s'en aller. Loki resta pour le plus grand plaisir de quelques demoiselles à la voix semblable au chant d'un piou égorgé par un bwork. /span/spanbr /br /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Depuis la plage on pouvait voir la salle où la fête battait son plein. Les pieds nus dans le sable, chaussures en mains, Sue admirait les reflet des étoiles argentés sur la mer noir corbeau. L'air iodée lui chatouillait les narines. D'autre pas foulèrent le sable. L'ancienne pirate se raidit tout cela ne lui présageait rien de bon hélas. Son épée apparu à ses cotés et elle l'empoigna prête à se battre en cas de nécessité et tant pis pour sa robe. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Lorsque les deux hommes rentrèrent la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Sue était déjà partie se coucher en vue du départ imminent pour le campement des bworks. Ils firent donc de même, sachant pertinemment que la nuit serait courte. En effet Loki avait l'impression de s'être à peine endormis quand le verre d'eau se renversa malencontreusement son son visage. Sue, les mains sur les hanches, une cape posée sur ses épaules l'attendait. Il se leva en hâte afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudre de son effrayante amie. Le maître dont le visage portait encore les marque de son oreiller leur souhaita bonne chance et ils partir en direction de la forêt à pied pour plusieurs raisons. Les dragodindes ne supportaient pas le climats et même si elles y survivaient elle finiraient hachée menues sur le champs de bataille. /span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"chapitre 4: Mission odorante, remontée de souvenirs /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sue restait silencieuse comme si elle était inquiète ou du moins tourmentée. Loki fit mine de ne rien voir et sifflotait. Les missions étaient la seule occasion qu'il avait de se battre si l'on ne comptait pas les entrainement s. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de partir en mer, il devait attendre d'être majeur et gradé. La sacrieuse se prit les pieds dans une branche et trébucha. Chose qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais alors elle ne s'était pas rattrapée. Son bras heurta une souche et elle grimaça. Loki l'aida à se relever non sans brimades. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Alors mademoiselle!On n'a plus d'équilibre ou on a la tête dans les nuages? /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sue tressaillit et envoya son poings dans la figure du féca. Impulsive et irréfléchie comme toujours. elle serra les poings /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Te fous pas de moi! Hurla t-elle prête à frapper de nouveau. Le jeune homme se redressa et bloqua le poing de la jeune femme en se rapprochant. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"- Enfin je retrouve la vraie Sue. Qu'est ce qui te tourmentes? /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La sacrieuse se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et avança. Elle même ne savais pas vraiment. Elle croisa les bras, la nuit avait été abominable. Elle avait revus des images de son passé parmi les Skulls. Du sang, du feu des cris. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer les images. Comme son ami la regardait avec insistance elle répondit. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Rien...Mes souvenirs refont surface. Si ils reviennent tous j'ai peur de devenir méprisable. Tu sais...enfin je veux dire je ne suis déjà pas très appréciée alors si je reprends mes habitudes de pirate... /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"En guise de réconfort le féca donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sue qui se força à sourire. Elle devait se concentrer sur la mission. Qui ne tarda pas à commencer. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Une odeur nauséabonde parvint aux narines des guerriers qui grimacèrent. En un coup d'œil ils se mirent d'accord. Loki se cacha dans un buisson tandis que Sue grimpa dans un arbre. Le féca posa des glyphes un peu partout et au centre du campement tandis que la sacrieuse s'occupait des bworks isolés par le biais de son épée enchantée. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Une fois cela fait, ils lancèrent l'assaut. Sue se précipita vers les mamas bworks à la demande de Loki. Les sorts de protections de son amis et les châtiments qui avait acruent son agilité lui permettaient d'éviter les coups de haches rouillées et maculées de sang séché. Son épée bloqua un coup dirigé vers sa nuque. Elle grimaça, mécontente de ne pas être assez prudente tandis que lui pestait contre leur maître. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elle arriva devant les mamas bwork et bondis sur les épaules de la plus imposante. La créature se débattait fendant les airs et les crâne de celles qui lui venait en aide. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à éviter les coups, Sue se retrouva seule face à la bête. Loki se débrouillait de manière admirable. son bouclier se formait à sa guise le protégeant des lames qui s'y heurtaient dans un fracas assourdissant. Il en avait bientôt finit. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Sue. debout sur les épaules d'une mamas bwork elle était couverte de sang et essoufflé. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque le monstre attrapa la cheville de la Sacrieuse qui roula sur le côté et tomba dans le ravin. Son épée animée transperça le monstre avant d'éclater. Un coup sur son bouclier le réveilla et le féca acheva le monstre. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Il couru vers le bord du ravin et remercia les Dieux. Sue était quelque mètre plus bas en train tentant de dégager son bras bloqué sous les rochers. Elle avait dut se rattraper à plusieurs reprise. Il descendit et l'aida. Son bras était en piteux état et elle était couverte d'égratignures. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Hey! Dit-elle d'une voix faible en souriant. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Tu m'as fais peur! Franchement où avait tu la tête? Dit-il en colère tandis qu'il sortait de son havre sac de quoi la soigner. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Il désinfecta les plaies de la jeune fille en silence. Elle ne grimaçait pas malgré le manque de douceur de son ami puis se mit à rire et Loki la foudroya du regard. Elle se calma et le regarda l'air moqueuse. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Rooh tu sais bien que je suis pas aussi fragile. Il ignora sa remarque et inspecta la plaie. Celle-ci avait déjà été recousue. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Tu ne t'ai pas fais ça aujourd'hui alors quand? Et pourquoi l'avoir caché? /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elle hésita à répondre et cherchait comment expliquer ça. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Je me suis battue hier en rentrant. Y avait une fille qui menaçait de détruire une maison et d'autre chose alors je l'ai empêché d'agir mais j'ai oublié d'enlever mes talons alors j'ai trébuché et elle en a profité. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Il l'observa peu convaincu et haussa les épaules. Sue se mordit la lèvre, des mensonges encore. Bien qu'il demeurait une part de vérité. Sans la concerter Loki la porta à bout de bras décrétant qu'elle avait besoin de repos. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Repose moi immédiatement! siffla t-elle. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Mais face au manque de réaction du féca, elle n'eut guère le choix et étant épuisée par le combat et sa mauvaise nuit elle bascula dans le sommeil après s'être débattue et avoir administré plusieurs coup de poings à son féca souriait amusé de constater que sa camarade n'avait pas changé depuis leur rencontre. /span/spanbr /br /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"***** /span/spanbr /br /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Enfin Loki, Sue s'est battue loyalement! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir gagné! /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le jeune homme croisa les bras mécontent. Il pouvait lui en vouloir. Cette peste ne faisait que le provoquer et elle le regarder de son air hautin. En plus elle osait le toiser alors qu'elle ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il n'avait pas encore eu une poussé de croissance. Agacé, le jeune féca sortit prendre l'air. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Il longea la plage. Malgré la pénombre il distingua une petite forme recroquevillée. Loki s'approcha et constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Suzanne qui s'était endormie. Il s'agenouilla devant elle. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-On fait moins la maline là! Tu as besoin du bruit des vagues pour te rassurer hein? /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Il ne cherchait pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde mais cela le rassurer de savoir qu'elle avait aussi des faiblesses car depuis son arrivée qui remontait à deux semaines, elle n'avait montré aucunes failles. Ilsoupira et la souleva sans difficultés. Il sentit les cotes de la jeune fille sous ses mains et elles lui rentraient dans l'épaule. Il entra dans la maison sous le regard surpris de Gettro et balla la jeune fille dans la chambre qu'elle s'était vue attribuée avant de claquer la porte. br /br /br /***** br /br /En y repensant Loki se disait qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques années et pourtant cela lui semblait être depuis toujours. Suzanne avait une expression tourmentée fixée sur son visage habituellement froid. Il soupira, elle n'en parlerai certainement pas mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Gettro lui avait parlé du danger que représentait les souvenirs de Suzanne aussi bien pour elle que pour eux. La nuit commençait à tomber et il jugea plus prudent d'établir un campement. La sacrieuse se réveilla en colère d'être tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Elle décréta qu'elle était chargée de monter la garde. La jeune femme s'adossa à un arbre et entreprit d'aiguiser son épée. br /br /br /**** br /br /Dans le noir le plus complet, à l'étroit dans cette malle, la petite fille ne percevait que les cris et l'odeur de brûler. Les recommandation de sa mère tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. br /-Reste cachée, ne cries pas et surtout ne pleurs pas! br /Mais comment ne pas pleurer? br /Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle savait que ce qui se passait hors de cette malle était terrible. Alors elle étouffa ses pleurs pour montrer qu'elle était une grande fille. br /Lorsque le calme revient et le silence se fit, elle sortit doucement de sa cachette, terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir les horreurs commise par les malfrats. Cachée dans le matelas retourné et debout la petite fille trouva la fine épée de sa mère. Ses frêles mains entourèrent le pommeau et elle s'installa dans un coin attendant que la nuit camoufle les horreurs. Cependant quand celle-ci tomba des torches dansèrent. Les skulls étaient arrivés sur l'île collectant les trésors oubliés. Suzanne voulu se cacher sous le lit mais son pied heurta un pot en fer, avertissant les pirates de sa présence. Une iop brune aux yeux verts fit sont apparition devant elle. Effrayée, l'enfant pointa son épée tremblante vers la nouvelle venue. br /br /-Chuuuut je ne te veux pas de mal. br /dit elle d'une voix douce et rassurante en se mettant à la taille de Suzanne.Méfiante elle garda l'épée en main... br /br /Suzane se réveilla en sursaut l'épée en main. il faisait encore nuit et Loki dormait à point fermés. Elle soupira et se massa les tempes. Plus jeune Laura lui donnait une potion pour qu'elle oublie tout ça, évitant ainsi les cauchemars. Avec le temps, elle en avait eu assez, ses souvenirs faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était mais si les habitants de cette île jugeaient qu'il était préférable qu'elle oublie tout. Non tout n'était pas exact le fait qu'elle se souvienne du lieu où les Skulls cachaient leur magots. Ce genre de renseignement attirer les avares au pouvoir sur cette île. Voila pourquoi elle voulait entrer dans la marine. Pour fuir de temps en temps cette fichue îles trop petite et semblable à l'étroitesse d'esprit de ses habitants. br /br /****** br /br /Suzanne et Loki finirent par arriver à l'orée de la foret sans qu'il puisse en comprendre les raisons, cinq gardes entouraient la sacrieuse qui gardait la tête droite. br /-Suzanne vous êtes condamnée pour meurtre. br /Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Loki la devança. Ses protestations furent veines et la jeune femme se retrouva dans une cellule où l'humidité pourrissait les murs. Elle soupira, lutter ne servirait à rien pour le moment et elle devait garder son énergie pour se défendre le lendemain. br /span/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Chapitre 3 : Fête et départ /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Les deux hommes la regardèrent stupéfaits. D'une part car elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et d'autre part ce qu'elle venait de dire aller à l'encontre de la plupart de ses propos. Loki s'avança pour poser sa main sur le front de son amie exaspérée. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre...On devrais appeler Laura non? /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Demanda t-il soucieux de l'état de santé de la sacrieuse. Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciel avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-C'est juste que la mer me manque et que je veux naviguer... A moins que vous ne préféreriez que je dérobe un bateau et reforme les skulls. Sachant que je connais les failles de la marine. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Le ton employé était neutre ne semblant cacher aucune mauvaise intention. C'était juste pour répliquer, se . Gettro abaissa la tête, une de ses énormes mains d'épéiste parcourant son menton synonyme d'intense réflexion. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"- On en rediscutera après la mission. Tu sais que j'exclues les décision hâtives. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sue acquiesça sachant que débattre serait vain. Elle se retira donc afin de se préparer pour une nuit réparatrice. Loki fit de même, laissant le maître en pleine réflexion. Il voulait les protéger et l'engagement de Sue dans la marine ne le réjouissait guère. Non pas que la jeune femme soit incompétente, bien au contraire mais il craignait les intentions du vaniteux chef de la marine. Les origines de Sue était connues de tous sur cette île ainsi que ce qu'elle pouvait garder en tête. La jeune femme connaissait les mers et océans pratiquement comme sa poche. Mais plus intéressant encore, la sacrieuse était la dernière personne à connaître le lieu où les Skulls cachaient leur butin. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Lorsque Sue se réveilla, Loki et Gettro s'entraînaient déjà. La jeune femme soupira en voyant la table envahie par les assiette sales. Elle tressa ses cheveux, retenant les mèches rebelles avec son bandanas avant de s'atteler à la tâche. Elle n'eut guère le temps de terminer que la porte heurta le mur. Laura fonçait sur elle en volant. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Allez repose moi cette assiette on a du pain sur la planche! /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sue se retrouva face à la vieille coiffeuse qui était intallée dans un coin de sa chambre. L'enniripsa démêlait les boucles de la sacrieuse qui pour se changer les idées aiguisait son sabre. Le métal rutilant reflétait son visage. Ce n'était plus vraiment elle. La sacrieuse se leva, reversant Laura et s'enfuit en courant mais l'enniripsa ne l'entend ait pas de cette façon et l'immobilisa. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Quand les deux hommes entrèrent accompagnés d'une forte odeur de transpiration, Sue était assise le regard tourné vers la mer. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Wahou tu as fait du bon boulot Lola. Lança le maître en regardant sa disciple. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elle portait robe noire trapèze simple, accompagné de talons. La sacrieuse se leva brusquement et claqua la porte de sa chambre. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"On l'épiait sans gêne, était-elle un monstre de foire, c'était insupportable. Tenir bon, rester fière. Elle garda la tête haute, le dos droit et un regard froid. Loki se tenait à côté d'elle. Ses groupies avaient trop peur de son amie pour s'en approcher et d'un autre côté il fallait s'assurer que la furie qui avait était plus ou moins forcée de lui tenir le bras ne se déchaîne pas. Un jeune homme blond les stoppa ignorant le féca. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Suzanne quelle bonne surprise! Tu veux danser? Demanda t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La sacrieuse resta froide toisant le jeune homme. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Et puis quoi encore! Tu me provoque encore une fois?Loki sentant le coup de poing arriver traîna Sue par le bras. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"-Tu nous excuses hein! Mais cette demoiselle m'a promis toutes ses danses! /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"La jeune femme ne répliqua pas et dansa, le regard noir, analysant la salle. Ce genre de réunion était l'occasion rêver pour une attaque surprise. Personne de bien armé, des maisons vides, des parures de bijoux sortis. L'occasion rêvée pour faire une escale sur l'île... Sue secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses idées. Ce qu'elle avait appris restait gravé dans son esprit et remontaient à la surface. /span/spanbr /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Gettro observait ses deux disciples, heureusement que Loki était là pour veiller sur Suzanne. Il regarda l'horloge. Le massacre avait assez duré. Il fit un signe aux jeunes gens, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient partir. Sue eut un sourire radieux et se détacha de son ami pour s'en aller. Loki resta pour le plus grand plaisir de quelques demoiselles à la voix semblable au chant d'un piou égorgé par un bwork. /span/spanbr /br /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Depuis la plage on pouvait voir la salle où la fête battait son plein. Les pieds nus dans le sable, chaussures en mains, Sue admirait les reflet des étoiles argentés sur la mer noir corbeau. L'air iodée lui chatouillait les narines. D'autre pas foulèrent le sable. L'ancienne pirate se raidit tout cela ne lui présageait rien de bon hélas. Son épée apparu à ses cotés et elle l'empoigna prête à se battre en cas de nécessité et tant pis pour sa robe. /span/spanbr /br /span style="color: #5e5e5e;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Tahoma, 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif, Georgia, Courier, 'Times New Roman', serif;"Lorsque les deux hommes rentrèrent la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Sue était déjà partie se coucher en vue du départ imminent pour le campement des bworks. Ils firent donc de même, sachant pertinemment que la nuit serait courte. En effet Loki avait l'impression de s'être à peine endormis quand le verre d'eau se renversa malencontreusement son son visage. Sue, les mains sur les hanches, une cape posée sur ses épaules l'attendait. Il se leva en hâte afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudre de son effrayante amie. Le maître dont le visage portait encore les marque de son oreiller leur souhaita bonne chance et ils partir en direction de la forêt à pied pour plusieurs raisons. Les dragodindes ne supportaient pas le climats et même si elles y survivaient elle finiraient hachée menues sur le champs de bataille. /span/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Fuites

Loki était partis en mer. La marine le lui avait enfin permis. Il n'était plus aller voir Suzanne, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il se doutait qu'elle voulait l'écarter pour le protéger mais quand même. Le jeune homme aurait aimé partager avec elle sa joie d'embarqué sur le navire et prendre la mer. Il y avait appris beaucoup et démontrer de grandes capacités à naviguer. De plus Suzanne semblait vouloir intégrer la marine avant les événements. La mer était peu clémente et le ciel gris. Les hommes s'activaient sur le pont à l'approche d'une tempête.

-La chance des débutants tu parles pesta t-il en tirant sur les cordages. Une vague heurta le bateau qui s'approchait des récifs. Il sentit une main dans son dos avant de baller dans le vide. Sa tête heurta un rocher et tout devint noir autour de lui.

Suzanne tournait dans sa cellule. Les gardes passaient devant elle, lui donnaient ses « repas » mais ne venaient plus la chercher pour l'interrogatoire et cela faisait bientôt plus de deux semaines. Elle n'avait également plus le droit à la sortie. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une nouvelle ruse de Nanagi. Elle grogna ennuyé. Elle ne pouvait même pas embêter un voisin de cellule puisqu'ils l'avaient isolé. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour observer l'extérieur. Un bateau revenait. Elle ne pouvait en distinguer qu'une partie mais suffisamment pour savoir que celui-ci avait essuyé une sacré tempête. Plusieurs enniripsa volaient vers le bateau. Il semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs blessés. Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'elle se souvint que Loki était partis en mer. Elle pria alors Sacrieur.

Elle tournait dans sa cellule quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Nanagi radieux.

-Si je te dis que Loki à eut un accident en mer par ta faute, tu vas me dire où est le trésor ou il faut que j'aille plus loin encore ?

Elle serra les poings avant de se jeter sur l'homme. La jeune femme allait lui réduire en miette. Mais elle fut arrêter par deux gardes qui la maîtrisèrent. L'homme se mit alors à rire de manière incontrôlée.

-Tu es si prévisible ma pauvre enfant. Parles je t'écoutes.

Il eut pour seule réponse un torrent d'insultes hurlés et des menaces toutes plus effrayantes et inventives les unes que les autres. Il se retira alors divertis. Les gardes se chargèrent de la corriger à grands coup de pieds. Ils s'éclipsèrent la laissant giser sur le sol furieuse. Elle fut incapable de bouger pendant un certain temps. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle ressemblait à une coquille vide. Elle déchira la cape de son ami et lança des lambeaux de tissus jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à neutraliser les effets de la sphère. Elle transforma alors toute sa douleur en force et donna une série de coups de pied dans le mur pourris d'humidité jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède. Elle se précipita alors dehors et couru à toute vitesse. Les cloches retentirent, avertissant les hommes de son évasion. Au détour d'une ruelle sombre, elle déroba une cape de sram qui séchait à une fenêtre. Adoptant une attitude semblable à celle ses guerriers de l'ombre, elle déambula dans la ville. Elle se faufila dans la maison du maître absent et y récupéra ses affaires qu'elles fourra dans un petit havre sac qui s'attachait autours de la cuisse. Elle prit également de quoi se changer.

Inquiète, Suzanne décida de braver le danger et de se rendre au temple enniripsa pour s'informer de l'état de santé de Loki. En entendant une conversation, elle sut qu'il était inconscient et qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il est perdu la mémoire. Ce qui l'arrangerai bien. La sacrieuse attendit que les guérisseuses s'éclipsèrent de la chambre pour s'y faufiler. Loki était pâle et respirer lourdement. Elle s'avança lentement et sortis une petite dagues avant d'invoquer son épée animée. L'épée éclata en fragment face à la volonté de son maître qui fusionna un des fragment enchanté avec la dague. Une fois cela fait, elle glissa la dague dans le havre sac du féca avec un mot. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue de son ami, avant d'y administrer une petite tape.

\- Prends soin de toi mon vieux. Murmura t-elle.

-Il est temps de partir. Lança une voie dans son dos qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna et remarqua les marques qui dansaient autour d'elle. Une douce chaleur se rependait dans son bras, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit Laura, adossée à la porte. Suzanne se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser. Elle attrapa quelques fioles de soins avant de se diriger vers le port. Les gardes étaient partout mais elle faisait semblant de rien. Elle crut être reconnue un détour d'une ruelle et assomma le garde. Elle se glissa alors dans un navire marchand qui allait repartir. Qu'importe la destination, elle retrouverait le chemin vers ses alliés.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Suzanne était cachée au fond de la cale, silencieuse et presque invisible. Le chemin vers l'île des pirates était court. A la nuit tombée, elle déroba une barque. Elle la guida et échoua sur l'île de son choix. Elle se laissa tombée sur le sable fin et encore chaud suite à une journée de grand Soleil.

Les vagues venaient caresser ses jambes. Enfin, elle se sentait complète. Parmi ceux qui était comme elle. Elle se redressa, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux admirant la mer. La lune éclairée sa peau pâle sur laquelle semblait ressortir plus intensément son tatouage, sa fierté, la marque de son équipage. Bientôt, il renaîtrait de ses cendres comme le phénix, et elle se vengerai.

Oui les Shadows n'avait qu'a bien se tenir car elle les anéantirait en finissait par leur capitaine qui aura vu le massacre impuissant. Des pas foulèrent le sol la faisant se retourner la main sur le sabre. Il s'agissait d'un homme, un sram apparemment.

La sacrieuse resserra son emprise sur son pommeau. Il leva les mains signalant qu'il ne comptait rien faire.

-Qu'est ce qu'un Skull fait là ? L'équipage à était détruit il y a bientôt cinq ans...

Cette voie lui semblait familière, elle s'approcha intriguée.

-La fille du capitaine a été épargnée. J'ai été épargnée. Elle eut soudain honte, honte d'avoir survécus. Pourquoi elle et pas un autre

-Sue ? C'est toi ?

Elle resta d'abord stupéfaite car seul ses proches connaissaient ce surnom. Elle essaya de se refaire une liste mentale des personnes susceptibles de l'appeler comme ça. Elle n'en vit qu'une seule : Marc, un sram de l'île qu'elle avait rencontré un jour d'escale. Le fils d'un ami des Skull si sa mémoire état bonne.

-Euh oui...Et tu dois être Marc je supposes.

L'homme inclina la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Les rues éclairées à la lanterne, étaient colorées. On y trouvé tout ce à quoi on pouvait rêver. Quelques passant la dévisager et certain même murmuraient. Ça y est, elle s'était fait repérer. Niveau discrétion, c'était loupé. Il entrèrent dans une boutique où un vieil homme grisonnant faisant ses comptes sur le comptoir. Au bruit de sonnette, il se redressa.

-Marc ! C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?! Et l'inventaire ! J aurais du être plus strict avec toi...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la brune derrière son fils qu'il regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Papa, je te présente Suzanne, enfin tu la connais déjà.

L'homme dévisagea la sacrieuse à présent mal à l'aise et s'en approcha.

-Mais c'est la petite Sue ! Quel bon vent t'amènes ! Ah c'est merveilleux ! Oui merveilleux !

Le vieil homme prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'obligeant à se pencher sous le sourire moqueur du sram. Sue n'avait qu'une envie, tirer sur la cape de l'homme pour se rendre compte à quel point il avait changé.Il s'installèrent autour d'une table et discutèrent de leur vie, des nouveaux équipages, des Shadows.

Ils s'aperçurent rapidement à quel point Suzanne les détestaient. Elle leur confia ses projets de vengeances.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, tu veux reformer les Skulls ? Demanda le vieux Jim.

-Ouais, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Je suis restée trop longtemps avec la marine...

Elle se tourna vers Marc qui n'intervenait que très peu.

-Ça te dis d'être mon second ?

Le vieillard eut un éclat de rire, martelant du poing la table.

-Pour sûr que ça le tente. Ce gamin attendait le retour de l'enfant des Skulls.

Suzanne semblait intriguée ce qui fit soupirer le sram.

-Tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Le vieux sage à dit que L'enfant des Skulls reprendrait la place qui lui revient et anéantira ceux qui font honte à la piraterie. Et crois moi en quatre ans ces vauriens se sont multipliés comme des mosquitos dans un marais.

Elle se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur la table avec entre elle une bourse remplie de Kama. Magot récolté au cour des missions.

-Dans ce cas, trouvons vite un bateau. Lança t-elle avec un sourie en coin remplie de malice.

Le vieil enutrof, toujours aussi jovial eut un nouvel éclat de rire. Cette jeune femme était géniale. Pour sûr, elle avait été élevée par Tina, la capitaine des Skulls.

-Ça attendra le lever du soleil jeune fille. Marc t'accompagnera. Je dois faire tourner cette boutique. Reste ici pour la nuit ! Tu es notre invitée ! Suzanne le remercia vivement. Il discutèrent encore un peu. Notamment pour la répartition des lits car la jeune femme refusait argument qu'on lui cède une chambre. Finalement, elle eut gain de cause quand Marc, trop fatigué pour continuer céda. Il lui apporta une couverture, un oreiller. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était en train de bander son bras parcouru par une vilaine cicatrice.

Sans même la concerter, il lui prit la bande de tissu des mains et fit le bandage. Elle le remercia rapidement.

-Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

-Un combat qui a mal tourné. Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de me faire soigner correctement.

Voyant qu'elle n'en dirait guère plus, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et se retira. Suzanne s'allongea, profitant du confort octroyé par le canapé. La décoration était impersonnelle. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas la priorité des habitants. Non c'était un lieu pour ce poser entre deux journées de labeur. Ne pouvant lutter d'avantage contre la fatigue, elle s'endormit.


End file.
